User talk:§yzygy/Archive 4
=NOTICE= If you have not read yet, During my Active Editing Sequences, if you are not and administrator, DO NOT POST HERE. Post your comments here. Otherwise only Administrators may post here while I'm Cleaning. =ADMINISTRATIVE COMMENTS= Reply Thanks, that's a major time saver for me. BTW, I like your little Janitor bot pics. I suppose I'll handle the SPARTANs. However, I did just think of one MASSIVE project that needs to be done, but is incredibly huge (it's one you probably won't finish for at least a week or two): we have an unholy number of images on this wiki, and almost none are categorized; so, the task is that we need to add Category:Images to EVERY image on this site. Just go to to get started. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:50, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Good luck --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:40, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Reply + Award Thank you for helping. However, I will warn you: due to some quirk of wikia, it can only list 1000 files/articles/etc at one time, but there are many, many more. Trust me..... Also, despite not having done much yet, here: --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:38, 28 April 2009 (UTC) My approach in a lot of cleaning up is that sometimes stealth is the better part of valor ;) --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:22, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Um... there's nothing at the link you gave me.... --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 15:50, 29 April 2009 (UTC) K-Y P Infobox Might wanna fix that template: first line's a little messed up. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:26, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I meant it was slightly glitchy. I'll try to fix it. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:37, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Halo Fanon Janitorial Calender Could you please move it to your namespace, seeing that it is neither an article based on the Halo Universe nor an official Halo Fanon page?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:54, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :I still think the page should be move as so User:USERNAME/Janitorial Calender, seeing that it is your own personal project and not a fanon article or a Halo Fanon page. Sorry to bug you.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 08:01, 16 May 2009 (UTC) =USER COMMENTS= I'd be willing to help out some with the uncategorized Images some. Could you please not add my images and templates to the categories? To me it feels like things are getting easier to vandalize, with every template and image on the same page, no offense intended. Also, it's kinda annoying getting all the e-mails. ;) Superintendant To be honest, I got bored of no-pic sigs so I thought for a moment, and the first thing that popped into my head was Superintendant. I watched the Keep it Clean trailer the other day, so it was still fresh in my head. Honestly, I didn't know you used it. If you want me to change it in order to keep your originality, I will. That would explain things I've been noticing how much categorizing you've been doing with files. Era template All right, I guess I'm not going to see that template any time soon. Just give me a link to the page for some era's code and I'll work it out myself. Not a problem, I saw that you've been doign a lot lately. Thanks for the help. All right! Thanks, I honestly had not a clue what I was doing with that. Much obliged to you. OMG You didnt try to.. Why did you try to steal my article Cave Drone Hive ? That seriously ruined my night and you better have a good explanation or I'll tell an admin. WT Re: Star Wars I'll wait till there are some events placed on there, then I'll make it a notice --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:27, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Whoops, I misunderstood it's purpose: I'll get it up there. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:32, 15 May 2009 (UTC) hi ... do I know you? i saw that your 'calendar' was posted on sitenotice, and was a bit curious about what's goin' on ... could you help fill me in? thanks. Regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 04:17, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Responding to your Responce regarding der Talk page... Heh...last message? Awsome. I feel honored. Okay, onto buisness. Read http://halofanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Log&type=block&page=User%3AMeat_and_Taters . I'm using the offical reasons, not 'my' reasons. Listen, thats the reason. Its official. Ajax put it, and he reconfirmed it on the IRC. Do I have to copy the log as proof? Though, it dosen't matter. Now, he was going to disrupt the wikia, so i banned him, without consulting the other admins, as I was the only online admin present. I later informed 077, ,Subs and Rot, LOMI found out soon after and RR, DC and 091 will be informed the next time they are on. There has been no opposition to this ban by 1 beaurocrat and four sysops, making the majority of admins. Now, next time you feel like making up fanciful facts for yourself to make yourself seem important or knowledgable, don't base them on your own skewed opinion and conjecture.}} What lie? Well... What is this 'lie' ajax has apparently been telling? Exactly what I stated a while back... Era template... again I need some help with another era template. The pic is about the right size this time, so that should help. Thanks. image:Steppin' Razor achievement.gif